


Sushi, sex, and saving lives

by Superfanwoman



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Criminal Minds Smut, Dr Reid smut, Dr Reid x reader, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex, Spencer Reid - Freeform, Spencer Reid fluff, Spencer Reid imagine, Spencer Reid smut, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfanwoman/pseuds/Superfanwoman
Summary: You and Spencer Reid are inseparable, best friends as well as attached at the hips members of the BAU. But nothing can break your professional, platonic relationship...Or nothing does, at least, until one of you is in an unsub's line of fire and the other jumps in front to save them.





	1. Chapter 1

You step into the large, black SUV and quickly slide your hips across the seat until they ‘accidentally’ bump into your best friend, your team mate that, over everyone else you love so much on the team, you affectionately refer to only him as 'your partner.’ The vibrant hues of the setting sun flash across his dark hazel eyes fleetingly as you reach to close the door behind you. It's too late though, you've already been awestruck. The breath catches in your throat and you're stunned. You should be used to this by now, it happens every time you forget how beautiful he is.

And every time, he puts his hand over yours and asks, “You okay?” Before you can answer, your teammates Rossi and JJ jump into the SUV after you and Emily hastily hollars, “hold on!” 

But you're not holding on, you're not even strapped in yet! You lurch forward and Spencer moves his hand up to your shoulder, gripping so you don't hit your head on Em’s headrest. He looks at you in concern. He can tell you're shaken up, he can always tell. He makes a point to reach over you and buckle your seatbelt like a doting parent. You want to roll your eyes but the proximity steams you from the inside and you forget to feel annoyed. 

“I just...This has to go well. All those girls…” You whisper. Spencer nods. 

“We have a lot of backup,” he reassures, head gesturing to the loads of SWAT following behind your car. The trafficking ring that multiple young women had turned up dead because of was finally yours, headed there now at lightning speed as Emily floors it through a sparsely populated Nevada highway. The owners of the ring were too trigger happy for you to feel confident going in, but the BAU knows it has to be done. 

You know you let your heart get tangled up in every case, you try to pretend it doesn't but it does. Maybe that's why you and Reid get along so well. That, and the fact that you both have such big hearts, almost all of the same interests, and the fact that you're pretty much the only person that can stand his long tangents. Not just stand, you could and usually do enjoy listening forever. While others groaned, the sound of Reid's voice was quite literally music to your ears.

He puts a hand on your wrist and whispers, “Besides, When don't things go well when we're together?” You can't help but grin at that, knowing he whispers because he doesn't want to jinx it, and also doesn't want the team to know how superstitious he's grown to be, as if you'd need to be a profiler to figure that out. Investigations, raids, even deciding on profiles seemed to go smoother when you two were together, and Reid soon insisted that every family interview, every coroner or crime scene visit, you had to come with him. Of course you never complained, being with Spencer was like finding a light in a pitch black tunnel. Every time you were together. His fingers are still on your wrist, a light touch but it still sends tingles up and down your spine. You try to recall when Reid got so casual with touching you like this. 

You think back to a year ago when you first walked into the bullpen. The team had known you were being courted by the BAU for weeks, which gave Garcia ample time to research everything about you and Reid time to read every paper, thesis, and book you've done over the past 10 plus years since you began studying, researching, and teaching psychology. 

You remember Reid confidently reaching his hand out to you that first day, the look of bewildered shock on the faces of the team as he shook your hand eagerly and emoted over your thesis, the one he found “fascinating.”

“Reid doesn't like to shake hands,” JJ had whispered to you later that day, “I think he may be your new biggest fan.” It gave you a thrill. He was so cute and nerdy… that had been your type since Elementary school. Intelligence and curls, geeky and gorgeous, it was kinda your thing. But you kept it professional, you loved your job and your team, you couldn't jeopardize that. But every day with him makes it harder.

“This is it,” Emily warns, snapping you back to reality as she pulls up to a long, cracked driveway leading to a large, sprawling home with blacked out windows looming under a darkening sky. Every muscle in your body tenses as she throws the car into park and you all jump out. 

Smoothing your vest, taking the safety off your gun, you hold it carefully in front of you with a flashlight underneath. Following Emily, you're flanked by the rest of the BAU and streams of SWAT not far behind as you enter through the front of the dark house. They shouldn't be prepared for this raid, but you know it won't take long for them to start shooting, and you just hope it won't be at the girls. 

You push through the door, following carefully through each room. Your heart is pounding in your ears as you realize the top floor is clear and you'll have to go downstairs, possibly putting you all in a more cornered situation. You head down regardless, announcing yourself and finding the first girl right as the first shot is fired. JJ grabs the girls and ushers her back up the stairs as the team and SWAT begin firing in the direction of the first shot. One of the Ring's leaders quickly takes another girl as a hostage, one arm holding a knife around her neck while pointing his gun right at your team. Wait. Not just your team. Right at Spencer.


	2. Kevlar and dinner plans

“Robert,” Emily begins, attempting to talk down the unsub, “It will bode well for you if you don't hurt any girls today.”

The man looks panicked, as if he's considering his limited options, and possibly thinking that Prentiss is right. But when he sees Rossi find another young girl in the dark basement and usher her up the stairs, the man loses it. He pulls the trigger on his gun, which is still aimed in Spencer's direction. Now it's your time to panic, only time isn't something you have. 

The fact that Spence is wearing a vest and so are you doesn't register. You don't care about anything but the possibility of saving the most important person in your life. You throw yourself in front of him and, since he's kneeling, you figure that you might be blocking a potential headshot. The bullet hits your stomach with such force that you fall back into Reid's arms right as Emily lands a shot in the unsub’s shoulder. He drops the girl and he's cuffed instantly. 

It's like you and Spencer are frozen in time as activity swirls around you. All you can feel is Spencer's racing heartbeat, it's all you can hear until he whispers your name in your ear softly, followed by a sincere, “Thank you.” You melt into him for a second, his arms wrapped around you securely, until Rossi appears to help you up. “I want the paramedics to check you out, just in case,” Rossi insists. You take his help up and wait until Spencer is behind you, he sets a hand gently on your lower back, following you out while Rossi stays to help rescue the rest of the girls. 

Spencer hovers closely as you sit in the back of the ambulance, removing your Kevlar vest. You lift up your shirt so the paramedic can inspect your ribs, a blush spreading across your cheeks as Spencer inspects your exposed skin just as carefully. A purple bruise is blooming across the right side of your ribs, Spence gently runs his fingers along the skin, clusters of goosebumps spreading as they move. The medic makes a face like, 'this guy needs to let me do my job,’ but you barely notice, your heart distracting you as usual. All you can feel now is the warmth there created by Spencer's doting demeanor. You assure them it barely stings, and the medic declares you totally fine, just needs a little ice, and Spence helps you down, walking you over to the black SUV. It's parked right next to the identical one that Luke, Tara, and Stephen pulled up in. 

“I don't like putting you in danger, Y/N,” Spencer admits. “Well it was the unsub putting us in danger, not you. And It's my job to protect you, all of you. A big part of my job, anyway,” you answer. “You're right,” Spence responds. You try not to smile, but you love being right and you usually are. “It's not like I had time to think, Spence. You're my best friend. I see someone pull the trigger aimed at your head, I jump.” It's Spencer's turn to try not to smile now. “Well you're mine too,” he smirks, “so I don't love seeing you get shot.” You nod and make a proposal, “Can we just agree that we care about each other and try not to get shot next time?” 

Spence reaches his arms around you and hugs you gently, avoiding your tender ribs. “I care about you. I'll try not to get shot next time,” he says into your hair. A shiver rolls down your spine as his breath brushes your ear. You brush a curl away from his ear, hoping you can give him the same delicious feeling as you whisper, “Ditto, Spence.”

As soon as you get the ring leaders into custody and the girls to safety, the team begins loading back into the SUVs. It's dark, you're all starving, and glad you get to spend the night in your hotel rooms and not on the jet. You're a little confused when Spencer says he has to help Luke with something and jumps into the other SUV. JJ sits next to you in the back, and is about to ask you what you want for dinner when her phone buzzes with a text from Spence. It took him a few years to send ones that were actually readable and without typos, but this one comes through loud and clear. 

‘Can you make sure Y/N doesn't make dinner plans with you guys? I want to thank her for today, do something special.’ JJ grins from ear to ear and is glad you're looking out the window so you don't notice. JJ has spent the last year hoping that you and Spencer's friendship would turn into something more, and would be totally willing to keep the secret if it ever happened. 

The team, sans Spencer and Luke, head immediately to the hotel bar and have a drink. JJ sees you eyeing the dinner menu and starts to worry where Spencer is and what he's up to. She starts to panic a little, how's she gonna keep you and food apart? It's kinda your thing. She puts a hand on your shoulder, leans in and in the nicest way possible whispers, “stress sweat.” 

“Oh god!” You sniff, “You're right! Okay I'll run upstairs,” You look at the menu again and back at JJ, “Surprise me?” JJ nods and you run up to the room you're sharing with Spencer, since he's the only one that can stand the sound of your sleep apnea machine. You pick up the deodorant but decide you have time for a quick shower. After a quick wash of your hair, you shave your underarms with lots of soap and look at the razor like you do every time you share a room with Spencer. 'What if today's the day he crawls into bed with me?’ You know it's silly, but you always decide to shave your legs, just in case.

You wrap yourself in the white hotel robe and begin combing heat protection spray through your wet hair, opening the bathroom door with your free hand. What Spencer's done to the room in such a short time leaves you stunned enough to drop your hairbrush. 

“Spence! You didn't have to do all this!” You exclaim. Not only did he get you a dozen red roses, put in a vase on the table in-between your beds, but he had also purchased the most incredible array of your favorite food, sushi of course, that you'd ever seen. He'd laid all of the different rolls out into an enormous rainbow shape across the foot of your bed, your favorite place to eat. There's the most colorful array of rainbow rolls, avocado Seattle rolls, dragon rolls, inari, tempura rolls and everything in-between. 

He pours you and himself glasses of your favorite sparkling sake, “Well, I wanted to,” he says sheepishly. “Spence, you're drinking with me too? Man, I should really save your life more often.” He shakes his head with a smile, his curls hit by the light as they shake loosely across his beautiful face and your heart flutters. Your head is woozy. You take a seat carefully on the bed and he does it again, asks if you're alright. You nod, “Just need some food I guess. Thank you so much, Spence.” He hands you a glass and you make room for him on the bed so he can sit next to you, suddenly very aware that you're naked under this robe.

He holds out his glass to you, and you bring yours up to meet his. “Y/N, when I say thank you for saving my life, I don't just mean tonight. I don't really like to admit it, but I was pretty depressed when you joined the team and… I just feel like you've helped me feel again, have fun again and I…”

“Spencer! You're gonna make you cry,” you're wiping away a little tear already. “You know I can say the same about you,” you say, clinking your glass to his, “You know I say we spent too much time in our heads before we met each other. We bring each other to life. You know I love you.”

“As a friend?” Spencer has a large gulp of sake. His whole body is tense. Your hands are shaking. You realize you're holding your breath. 

If you can't say this now, then when? Damn it all. “No, Spence, not just as a friend. Not if we're being honest.”

“Always,” he says in that soft way that sounds like his voice may crack. It makes your knees weak, good thing you're sitting. But you're not sitting anymore. Your glass is gone and his is gone and your back is against the comforter. A gentle hand is behind your head and those perfect, pink lips are hovering above yours, and like the complete dork that you are, whisper, “No, really, I should save your life like every day."


	3. 60 seconds or less

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to *come* Please bookmark!!

“Y/N,” Spencer breathes, hovering just inches above you, “I thought about exactly what I'd say if we ever had a moment like this, how I'd tell you everything I love about you, and I don't just mean as a friend, but I know you're hungry, which means you'll soon get… what do you call it?”

“Hangry,” you chuckle, “But I'm way too happy to be hangry at you right now, Spence. I've thought about what it would be like to kiss you every day for a year, I don't want to wait anymore. I love you.”

Spencer gives you that dazzling smile and you twist your slender fingers through his golden curls, planting a kiss right on his toothy grin. He laughs softly and manages to stop grinning long enough to reply, “I love you, too.” Now the teeth baring smile is back in full force.

“Stop cheesin' and kiss me, Spencer!”  
He obliges graciously, touching those puffy lips to yours with more passion this time. An electric tingle ignites across your skin as he touches a hand to your neck. You run your tongue lightly across his sweet lips and they part for you so your tongue can enter his hot mouth.

Spencer smiles as he feels your pulse racing as he touches his tongue to yours, pressing deeper with need into your mouth. You bring a hand to his leg and nudge, he obliges reluctantly, straddling you as he plants his knees on either side of you. The thought of squeezing Spence's perfect, cute little ass has been a fantasy of yours for 365 days, at least, and right as you reach your hand to it, your stomach growls so loud you both can't help but laugh. 

“I guess we should eat before your, like, $200 sushi stash goes bad, huh?” 

Spencer tucks a loose strand of hair behind your ear, “Undercooked seafood can begin growing bacteria in as short as two hours…” 

You roll your eyes at Spence like you typically do when he tries to rain on your parade with factual information. You pout as he takes himself off of you so that you can eat. You mix up soy, wasabi, and hot sauce and Spencer shakes his head at your spicy palate, but tries a roll dipped in it anyway, making a scrunched up face as the wasabi hits his sinuses. You begin inhaling your rolls until he hands you your drink, laughing as you watch him chug the sake faster than you've seen him drink anything except maybe an iced Americano first thing in the morning. 

“Spencer!” You giggle. “I’m getting the distinct feeling that you're nervous… I've only seen you drink wine like twice at Rossi's dinner parties. Ever.”

“I suppose that's what I get for falling for a profiler,” he says, pouring more of the bubbly rice wine into his glass. You take a few big sips, and hold out your glass so he can refill it as well. You clink your glass to his and toast, “to falling for profilers.”

You keep eating and talking, you both feel so light, after the weight that has just floated off both your shoulders. You begin eating faster the longer Spence talks, every random fact he spouts makes you want to rip his clothes off so you attempt to finish eating faster.

“Do you realize that if we split this amount of food evenly, we’ll each be consuming enough calories to, in theory, fuel our bodies for 3 days worth of typical daily activities?” Spencer asks, halfway through stuffing his face with an entire crispy crab roll.

“Not only do I realize it, but I think we’re gonna need it. And if you don't stop your sexy rambling, I'm going to throw all of this off the bed, just swipe it off in one fell swoop like they do in movies and take you right here, with the chopsticks probably still in your hand!” You growl, finding yourself quite amusing.

Spencer freezes, jaw dropped, and you giggle hysterically as he locks eyes with you and begins quietly stuffing his face until he's finished the roll and then some. You don't want to turn yourself into a beach ball when you're 99.9% sure that you'll be jumping Spencer's bones soon, so you stop eating, throw Spencer an altoid and you pop one in your mouth and begin clearing the bed until there's nothing left on it but pink cheeked Spencer running a hand through his messy mop. He's looking as adorable and shy as ever but you wonder how innocent he really is. You assume you're more experienced, but he's never offered that information and you're not about to ask. 

You take his hands and pull him back into where you were before your stomach interrupted your moment so rudely. You nip at his lips lightly while you give his magnificent little butt a squeeze. 

“Spencer, what have you thought about...What have you wanted to do to me?”

His shy smile is back, “Do you want me to tell you or show you?”

“Show me,” you beg, digging your fingers into his curls as he drags his hips down into yours. He plants his hands on either side of you and dips his head so his lips hover over your ear.

“I will, I promise, but I have to tell you, it always starts with me telling you that you're the most amazing woman I've ever met, the only one who's as impossibly beautiful on the inside as on the outside.”

Your chest constricts as you feel what must be your heart growing three sizes, “Spence…” you gasp as your nerve endings spark across your body, his hot breath mingling with the cool licks and soft bites he's leaving along your ear. He moves down, kissing your neck and across your collarbone as your hips move up, desperate for more contact. 

“Spencer, you have no idea how much I want you…” you moan as he bucks his hips into yours, hardening against you as he hears your words. Your hands inch down, hoping to unbutton his pants, but you're intercepted. He grabs your wrists, putting them above your head. He's making it clear, it's all about you right now, and you're not about to complain. 

He opens the top of your robe, looking like a kid on Christmas morning. He gently runs his fingernails over your breasts and you groan, sending shivers across your body. You reach up, pulling his head down until those beautiful curls are in your face and moan as Spence's tongue dances circles around your nipples, flicking the hard peaks lightly with his tongue.

“Please,” you beg again, heat pooling low where desire begins to drip languidly between your thighs.

He opens the rest of your robe painfully slow, leaving searing kisses down every inch of you. He's so reluctant to finish opening the fabric, as if he almost wants your pussy to remain on the pedestal he's put it on. You open your thighs wide to him so he has no choice. Spencer gasps, and you thank God you decided to get waxed at the salon the other day. Spence looks downright hungry now, and you silently applaud yourself. The fingers of one hand continues to swirl around your hard nipples as the other hovers over your wet heat.

He runs a finger tentatively down your opening, you clench the sheets below you, letting out a low groan as he slides the digit into your slick sex. His tongue finds your clit easily, while his finger curls expertly to hit your g-spot. His big lips are sucking softly on your clit and you whimper. He's fucking you with his long finger and now he's lapping, flicking his tongue quicker, faster. You lose your breath. You had no idea he'd be so damn good at this. 

“Damnit, Spence!” You moan, “What did you do, read a book about giving an orgasm in 2 minutes or less?”

He looks up and grins, still hitting your g-spot with fervor, “60 seconds or less. And it was a well written article, actually,” and his tongue goes straight back to where it was. 

You pant his name as his hot tongue circles and flicks, teasing your clit before he goes back to working it in the perfect spot, your senses overloaded as his free hand roams across your body and the heat inside you pulses, building so quickly. His tongue is moving at lightning speed and it feels as if sparks are flying from it. You buck into his face, somehow still needing more.

You can't stand the idea of some silly 60 second article working on you but it's too late. The white hot orgasm is ripping through you, head thrashing on the pillow as you scream, “Fuck, yes! Spencer!”

The pleasure is so intense that you have to pull Spencer's mouth off of you, grabbing him by the curls. His face is soaked and those teeth are gleaming, of course.

“Please don't tell me that was 60 seconds or less,” you pant.

Spencer just grins, “One minute exactly.”


	4. Playing Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more smutty chapter to follow! Please bookmark and check back soon!

Spencer digs his fingertips into your hips, licking his lips are he prepares to dive his face back into your lips.

“Spence!” You exclaim, holding him back by the hair.

“I'm sorry, are you not multi-orgasmic?” He asks sincerely. Your face turns redder than it already was.

“Um, no, I am, I mean I can be…”

“Oh good, I'd love to test exactly how many I'm able to give you in one sitting,” Spencer explains.

“Jesus! No, Spence! I mean, yes, I would love to be the guinea pig for this experiment but not right now! I need you, Spence, all of you. Come up here, please?”

He obliges and you begin ripping his sweater, button up, and undershirt off in seconds flat. You lick your lips as you reach for the button on his pants and his face goes flush. He helps you out, kicking out of his pants and boxer briefs.

“Spencer! Holy shit!”

“What?” He blushes harder.

“You're far from the humblest person I've ever met, how come you've never bragged about this?” You try not to sound shocked and fail.

He looks down, he's hard. He's hung. And he doesn't seem to realize exactly how endowed he really is. “Oh, I think that might be rude. Right? I believed I was quite average.”

You laugh, wondering if you'll be sore after this but not really caring either way, “Average for a porn star, maybe Spence! You mean the girls you were with before never told you how big you were?”

He shakes his head softly, “Maybe they thought I was average, too? Neither of us were particularly experienced.”

“Well, you're far from average, Spencer, and now I want to do an experiment where I see if I can fit all of you in my mouth.”

“Oh!” He replies, his mouth forming the letter perfectly as you throw him down on the bed.

You run your hand up and down his length a few times as he stares down at you in wonder. You ponder if maybe those few girls he slept with were too nervous to attempt this, but it's all you can think about. You're already salivating at the thought, so you wrap your lips around him and slick him up and down before you try taking all of him down. Your lips hit the base of his cock and he lets out the loudest, most delicious moan. 

“Y/N!” He cries out. You let out a little laugh around his member and he bucks into you and you nearly choke. 

You ease up, bring your mouth around the head, swirling your tongue around it as Spencer moans your name softly. You lap your tongue up and down the shaft as you gently squeeze his balls, tickling them as they tighten and you resume bobbing your head up and down on his perfect dick. 

His hand fists through your hair, his moans of your name turning into, “Y/N, stop... stop…It feels too good.”

You slowly pop your lips off of him and bring up your gaze, his face is flushed, lips swollen from biting the. In-between moans of your name. You know he had a plan for you, but you're straddling him now, your wet pussy just inches from his throbbing cock and you can't resist. You take him in your hand, teasing his hard dick along your opening. “Mmmm,” you moan. His eyes are glued to you, as wide as saucers now.

You put your free hand on his smooth chest and take him inside you, slowly easing down on his length, groaning as he hits so deep inside you. Spencer's eyes roll back in his head as the name of every deity he's ever studied fall from his lips. You gasp and he stretches you open and you bring yourself up and back down on his cock a little faster this time. 

You lean down and lay your lips on his, your tongue slipping into his mouth where he moans into yours. All you could think about for months was Spencer's lips, how he would taste, kissing him like this. But now there's a hot ache of desire inside you burning to move. To feel the full length of him, as deep as he can go, over and over again. It takes a while to detach his lips from yours, but you need to be more upright. You're riding Spence's perfect cock with all you have now, bouncing up and down while he so graciously holds your breasts to keep them supported. So helpful. Spence is moaning your name, repeated like a mantra.

He begins pinching your nipples and you shriek in surprise. “Dr. Reid!” You sassily exclaim.

And that was all it took. His eyes flash fiery desire and in one motion, he wraps his arms around you and flips you both over. He begins fucking you roughly, slamming his cock into you. You scream as he pounds into your cervix. You realize what had flipped his switch so you try it again.

“Fuck me, Dr. Reid, yeah right there!”

He growls, hooking his arms around the back of your knees, lifting them so he finds a new level of depth inside you. The headboard bangs against the wall, and you don't know if you can take anymore. It turns out, you don't have to. Reid's body tightens, slamming into you one last time. 

He lets an exclamation, “Ahhhhhhghhiloveyouuu!” He shudders and pants, you tighten your muscles around his cock and he spasms some more. You giggle and he kisses across your neck and chest.

“I'm so sorry,” he whispers, pulling out of you gently so he can lay on his side, wrapping his arms around you. 

“For what, Spence?” You breathe heavily as you ask.

“I didn't.. I didn't give you an orgasm.”

You laugh, “Only one of the best and fastest ever.”

“I mean, I didn't while I was inside you.”

“That's okay, Spence. It was amazing.”

He agrees with that part, “I don't know what came over me. Maybe it was when you called me Dr…”

“Well, I'll do that anytime Spence. As long as you return the favor, you're not the only one in this bed with a PH.d you know!”

“I know,” he nods, “of course. Now will you please let me have another chance?”

You almost choke upon hearing his offer. You assess your soreness level and decide you were so wet that it really isn't too bad. “Okay, Spence, one more time, and then we cuddle.”


End file.
